humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Doozers
The Doozers are a race of characters from Fraggle Rock who love to work. They're tiny, green creatures who usually sport construction helmets, boots, and tool belts. Doozers stand approximately knee-high to Fraggles, at six inches tall.1 Unlike Fraggles, Doozers love to work all day long, and they hate playing games. Most Doozers are construction workers, while others are architects or miners. With the help of various Doozer machines and vehicles, they build elaborate constructions all over Fraggle Rock, like towers, buildings, roads and bridges. Their building materials, Doozer Sticks, are made of radish dust. Doozer Sticks are the Fraggles' favorite snack, and they love to eat the buildings that Doozers build. The Doozers don't mind their buildings being eaten; if the Fraggles didn't eat the constructions, the Doozers would run out of building space, and if they ran out of building space, they would have to move away from Fraggle Rock or else they would die. Doozers and Fraggles usually show very little respect towards each other. It's very rare for Fraggles and Doozers to make friends. Cotterpin is one of the few Doozers who likes to communicate with them. The Doozers all live together at Doozer Dome. They work together in a society that values cooperation in order to further the common good (which is very much contrary to the Fraggles, who place a high value on individualism and independence). The Doozers pride themselves on the good work that they do, but no Doozer is allowed to take personal credit for their work -- that would mean that they thought their work was better than everyone else's, and would be destructive to the communal spirit. Competition is seen as a vice that occasionally afflicts Doozers. Again, this is very unlike the Fraggles, who love to have races and competitions, and who take pride in their individual jobs and passions. The Doozers' diet is rarely mentioned. However, it has been mentioned that a favorite is a jelly filled food pellet (which is never available; they only have custard). The Doozer puppets and their vehicles are performed with radiographic controls, usually with the help of a waldo. Main Doozer characters on the show include Cotterpin, her parents Flangeand Wingnut, her best friend Wrench, and the Architect Doozer. Nearly all the Doozers are named after tools or construction equipment. Doozer helmets come in red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, pink and white. A higher rank of Doozer is a Bull Doozer and they have a disk on their helmet to signify their rank. Bull Doozers named as such in the series are Modem Doozer and Flange Doozer. In the episode All Work and All PlayWingnut Doozer is shown to be a Bull Doozer but lacks the disked helmet in the episode The Doozer Contest In The Woozle World, Jim Henson's original concept and pitch for the show, Doozers were referred to by the placeholder name of "Wizzles". Jocelyn Stevenson recalls that various names were considered, including Workalots, Drudgies, and Rgllmzaxpoops, before settling on Doozers.2 According to a sketch included in the Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season DVD, the Doozers' construction equipment is powered by hydroelectricity generated from the flow of water from the Fraggle Pond to the underground river that leads to Doc's town's water supply. Doozer Index Fraggle Rock Doozers * Angle Doozer * Architect Doozer * Bailiff Doozer * Board Doozer * Cotterpin Doozer * Crankshaft Doozer * Crosscut Doozer * Crusty Doozer * Derrick Doozer * Disk Drive Doozer * Doozer #1 (just another Doozer with a speaking role) * Doozer Trio * Drillbit Doozer * Driver Doozer * Flange Doozer * Flex Doozer * Granny Cantilever * Hammer Doozer * Hammerhead Doozer * Judge Gavel Doozer * Lock Doozer (one of the Doozers that was trapped in the glob in "Boober and the Glob") * Modem Doozer * Old Man Pipe Wrench * Putty Knife Doozer * Rotary Doozer * Rudy Vallee Doozer * Sandpaper Doozer * Scoop Doozer * Socket Doozer * Socketwrench Doozer * Tumbrell Doozer * Turbo Doozer * Tweezer Doozer * Wingnut Doozer * Wrench Doozer * Yeaster Doozer Fraggle Rock (Animated) Doozers * Bolt Doozer * Lugnut Doozer * Protractor Doozer * Rhinestone Doozer Illustrated Doozers * Axle Doozer * Camshaft Doozer * Cogwheel Doozer * Crankshaft Doozer * Doodad Doozer * Drillbit Doozer * Forklift Doozer * Gadget Doozer * I-Beam Doozer * Jigsaw Doozer (in Cotterpin's Perfect Building) * Molly Doozer * Pick-Axe Doozer * Professor T-Square * Ratchet Doozer (in Cotterpin's Perfect Building) * Sandpaper Doozer * Sledge Hammer Doozer * Spike Doozer * Socketwrench Doozer * Thingamabob Doozer * Toggle Doozer * Treadmill Doozer Category:Fraggle Rock Characters Category:Muppet Characters